And One Makes Three
by AmyVS7
Summary: Rose falls ill, but leads to something very unexpected for the Doctor & Rose


**Doctor Who Fic:**

**Pairing: **10th Doctor/Rose

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything

**Summary: **Rose falls ill, but leads to something very unexpected for the Doctor & Rose

**And One Makes Three**

The Doctor and Rose came running in through the doors to the TARDIS, Rose giggling madly.

"Oh my goodness, that was insane!" Rose said leaning against the closed doors, a hand on her chest as she was very out of breath.

The Doctor had moved towards the main console and chucked his long brown coat on the yellow captain's seat.

"I knew going back to the 16th century was a bad idea" he said as he looked at his companion, who made her way over to him with a smile.

"What are you talking about, it was great fun! Anyway enough of that for one day" she sat down next to where the Doctor had abandoned his coat, and rubbed her eyes tiredly "I'm shattered."

The Doctor gave a smile "Why don't you go to bed?"

Rose shrugged "Can't leave you on your own, wouldn't be fair."

"Rose, honestly its fine" he came over and put his hand on her arm "Now go on, go, Doctor's orders."

Rose rolled her eyes at him before getting up "Fine, I'll go" he gave her a heart-warming hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Doctor" Rose said to him before beginning to walk away.

"Goodnight Rose, sweet dreams" he said quietly as he watched her disappear into the depths of the TARDIS.

An hour or so later, the Doctor was underneath the TARDIS console, tinkering with part of the mechanism that had come loose. His mind began to wander onto the subject of a certain woman, lying asleep in a room not far away. The memories of that night they had spent together came flooding back to him. It had been one of the best nights of his entire 900 years; he still could not quite believe it had happened. That was well over two months ago now, and the subject had not been brought up since. As the Doctor thought more about his companion, he realised just how tired Rose seemed to be getting recently, she had also been off her food.

'_I hope she's not ill'_ the Doctor thought.

With this thought in mind, he clambered out from underneath the console and headed off to Rose's bedroom. He knocked gently on her door; with hearing no response from inside he carefully opened it as quietly as he could, before closing it behind him after he entered.

Rose Tyler was already fast asleep, cocooned in her duvet, one of her arms draped over the side of the bed. The Doctor gave a small smile, walked over and crouched down next to the bed and gazed directly at her face.

She looked so peaceful as she slept. His precious angel.

He felt her forehead, no sign of a temperature. He moved his hand till he was cupping her cheek and rubbing the pad of his thumb over her delicate skin.

Rose shifted slightly but didn't awaken. He removed his hand from her face, and happy knowing that she was sleeping peacefully and she didn't appear to be ill, the Doctor carefully stood up and kissed her cheek, lingering longer than was needed, before moving away and headed towards her bedroom door.

"Doctor?" Rose's quiet voice said, just as the Doctor's hand was about to reach for the door handle. He turned around after hearing his name, and retreated back to her bed.

"Yes Rose?" he crouched back down into the position he was just in.

"What are you doing in here, is everything okay?" she asked, her tired eyes now open and they were watching him.

"Everything is fine; I just came to see if you were alright, you seemed to be very drained from today's events, so I just thought…." He trailed off, lack of any believable reasons.

Rose gave a smile and held out her hand, gesturing for him to take it.

The Doctor gave a small grin and held Rose's hand in his.

"That was very sweet of you" she said, warmly "But really I am fine; you don't need to worry about me."

"But I do" the Doctor couldn't help saying "I always worry about you, how can I not?"

Rose gave a grateful smile "Thank-you."

There was a moment's silence, a comfortable silence, both of them just lost in their thoughts.

"Doctor" Rose began.

"Yeah?" the Doctor said, his eyes returning to rest on her.

"Will you stay with me? Tonight I mean" she asked timidly.

"If you want me to Rose" he told her genuinely.

Rose opened the covers, inviting him to get in with her.

The Doctor frowned "Uh Rose, it's a single bed; we can't both fit in there. Don't worry I'll just stay awake until you fall back to sleep. I'm not even that tired."

Rose chuckled "Come on, just get in" she encouraged.

The Doctor grinned but rolled his eyes in the process. He removed his shoes, his tie and his jacket before clambering into bed with Rose.

She cuddled up to him, the Doctor feeling slightly apprehensive before eventually wrapping his arms around Rose, keeping her warm and safe.

"You okay now?" the Doctor inquired.

"Perfect" she replied. Even though the Doctor could not see her face he could tell by her tone of voice that she was smiling, as was he.

Rose snuggled closer to him and before she knew it, she was fast asleep again.

The Doctor, not realising just how tired he actually was, went deep into the land of slumber minutes later, thinking _'I'm the luckiest guy in the whole universe!'_

The Doctor awoke the next day to the sound of Rose being very sick in the en-suite bathroom; he immediately rushed out of bed and ran to her side.

"Oh Rose! Why didn't you wake me?" he said worriedly as he rubbed her back gently.

Rose stopped being sick and leaned into him before answering "I didn't want to disturb you" she replied weakly "This is the third time I've been sick this morning."

The Doctor's eyes widened "What?" he put his hand to her forehead "You've got a very minor temperature, only a few degrees above normal." He looked at her in concern "Do you still feel sick?"

Rose nodded "But I don't think I will be…well not for a bit anyway."

She attempted to stand up but her legs gave way, luckily the Doctor caught her before she collapsed to the floor.

"Right Rose, I'm taking you to the Med Bay" he instructed and lifted her up into his arms.

"I can walk you know" Rose told him.

"Oh you always were stubborn" he said, which earned him a light hit on the arm by Rose.

He carried her to the Med Bay which wasn't far away, placed her on an examination table and began running all sorts of scans and checks.

"Doctor what are you testing me for?"

"Everything and anything" he informed her.

Rose laughed at how ludicrous that sounded "How is that possible, you can't have the equipment to test me for _every_ illness in the universe?"

"Oh but I have" he said, rather proudly.

Rose just laughed but lay down and let the Doctor continue with the tests.

After a few hours, with Rose still being very sick, the Doctor began looking through the results of the tests and found everything to be all clear, until he came to the last reading and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh my god!" he said rather more loudly than he should have, which made Rose look at him, startled.

"What Doctor, what is it? Oh god it's bad isn't it" she began to feel terrified.

The Doctor turned to look at Rose, blank faced "You're pregnant."

"What?" Rose said, shocked to her very core.

"You're ... pregnant" he said, a smile beginning to creep onto his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" the Doctor gave a cry of delight and beamed at Rose "Oh Rose!" he enveloped her in a massive hug.

Now that the initial shock had worn off Rose was grinning with delight, as was the Doctor "I'm not alone, I'm not the last of my kind any longer."

Rose felt like crying at hearing him say this "Me and you, we're going to have a baby! Oh my god!"

The Doctor gave a chuckle before looking at her with all seriousness "Are you happy about his Rose? I mean you don't have to pretend on my account…I would understand if you didn't want to have ..."

"Don't you even _think_ about finishing that sentence!" she warned him, before giving a smile "Honestly I didn't think I would be having kids this young, but now that this is all real and it's happening, I could not be happier!"

"Really?" the Doctor wondered, with a smile.

"Really" she confirmed and took his hand "I never regretted that night you know" she told him as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her "It meant so much to me" she began to go a bit red.

The Doctor grinned "I feel exactly the same."

They gazed at eachother, before reaching in and their lips met in a beautiful kiss. The closeness both had longed for since that very night.

They soon broke apart and gleamed at eachother.

"Marry me" the Doctor said, very unexpectantly.

Rose leaned away from him, wide eyed "What?" as if she had misunderstood what he had just said.

"Marry me" he repeated, like he really meant it. Rose understood by the look in his eyes that he was not joking around.

"Me and you, let's get married."

Rose smiled as she said "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? Rose listen" he looked at her meaningfully "I love you so much, you know that don't you?" Rose gave a beaming smile and nodded but said nothing, allowing him to continue "I think I always have. I want us to be together, I really do. I want to travel the universe and introduce you to people as Rose Tyler, my gorgeous wife. And with you carrying our child" he grinned even wider "It just makes it even more perfect." He gave a pause as he was watching Rose carefully "So Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

Rose was gazing at him with such emotion, and a smile on her face "Yes, yes Doctor I will marry you!" the Doctor gave a sigh of relief and hugged Rose tightly.

"I will never let you go, never" he whispered into her hair.

"I know you won't" she said, confidently.

As they drew out of the hug Rose said "Doctor, I love you too."

He beamed at her "I know" and they reached in for another kiss.

...

"Your mother's slaps are getting worse!" the Doctor said as he rubbed his cheek.

Rose laughed and took hold of his other hand "Could've been worse, she took it much better than I thought actually."

"Speak for yourself" he said still complaining.

Rose giggled and kissed his cheek where her mother had slapped him "Better?"

"Much better" he said with a smile and the two of them carried on walking, hand in hand, until they reached the TARDIS.

"Doctor…could I go for a scan?" Rose asked sweetly.

"What, of the baby?"

"No of the fridge" she laughed "Yes of course the baby."

The Doctor grinned "I know, I was only teasing" he took her hand gently and led her down the corridor and into the Med Bay.

"I never thought you'd have an ultrasound scanner in the TARDIS?" Rose inquired as she lay down on the examination table.

The Doctor nodded "I've got everything remember Rose, I'm a Doctor I have to be prepared."

Rose smiled and lifted her top slightly as he began using the scanner over Rose's lower abdomen.

"Can you see anything yet?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Give me a second" the Doctor said with a smile at her "You're awfully impatient aren't you."

"I'm just excited!" Rose said enthusiastically.

Just then the Doctor gave a triumphant cry "Found it!" he turned the screen for Rose to see. There was a very, very small shape of a baby and the Doctor and Rose could see the baby's hearts beating away.

"Awww!" Rose cried "That's our baby!"

"Yeah, that's our baby" he said not really quite believing it.

"Aww wow! That's amazing, look how small it is" Rose said, mystified.

"It's beautiful" the Doctor said, heart-warmingly.

Rose grinned "Can you believe this Doctor, by the end of the year we will have a little timelord in the TARDIS"

The Doctor's face showed pure elation "I know, it's the best thing that's happened to me since you came into my life."

Rose chuckled at this cheesy line and reached across and kissed him.

It was two weeks after they had had the first scan of their baby and the Doctor carried Rose in his arms as they entered into the TARDIS, both laughing.

"Doctor put me down!" she giggled.

"Hey I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold. Its tradition" he said and finally placed his new bride down onto her feet carefully, before closing the TARDIS door.

He looked at Rose with a great smile "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" he said as he came over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rose grinned "Yeah thousands of times, although I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You are the most beautiful woman in the universe!" The Doctor said to her and kissed her deeply.

"So what do you fancy doing now?" Rose wondered and grinned cheekily.

"Well…I do have one suggestion" the Doctor said, playing along.

The two giggled and Rose tried to rush off whilst lifting up the end of her white wedding gown, so as not to trip over it, but the Doctor was quicker to react and scooped her up into his arms, heading towards their bedroom.

...

"Here you go; one banana milkshake" the Doctor said as he handed it over to his wife.

"Thanks" Rose replied with a grin and took a sip.

A heavily pregnant Rose was sitting on the yellow seat in the TARDIS control room, with the Doctor standing closely by.

"You sure you are feeling okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes Doctor I feel fine" Rose assured him "You've done more than enough for me today already."

"Hey it's my duty to look after you and the baby, plus I don't mind doing it, to be honest stops me getting bored." Rose laughed at this.

When Rose had become too pregnant to do all the usual running and dangerous expeditions they did on a daily basis, the two of them had stopped travelling completely. The TARDIS spent most of the time flying through the vortex, with the occasional visit to Rose's family, Donna, Martha, and Jack with his Torchwood team in Cardiff.

"Doctor, can I ask you something about Timelord children?"

"Course Rose" he said as he sat next to her.

"Are they different, I mean compared to human kids?"

"Well... kind of... they are a lot more advanced… no offence" he said glancing at Rose who giggled "None taken."

The Doctor carried on "I mean timelord children gain their mental abilities much quicker, for example they are able to talk and walk very easily, even before they are six months old, and they are able to clearly write their own name by the time they are one years old."

Rose's eyes widened "Wow!" she smiled "What does that mean for this one here?" she placed a hand on her bump.

The Doctor did the same with a grin, "This baby is only half timelord so he, or she, will be able to do all the usual timelord baby stuff, just could be a tad slower."

Rose grinned "Well it doesn't bother me as long as this baby is happy and healthy."

The Doctor grinned "Don't worry, he or she will be."

They reached in for a kiss but Rose gave a small gasp as she felt her stomach. "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, panicky.

"I…I'm not sure, I've been having these minor pains all morning, I just thought the baby was kicking me really hard, but that one really hurt!"

The Doctor's eyes widened "So the pains are getting worse?"

"Yes!" Rose shouted, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh god, the baby is coming! Rose, the baby is coming!" the Doctor began jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, "And it's a week early!"

"I know! Just ring Martha and tell her we are coming" Rose shouted at him.

"Yes, yes, right I'll do that now."

The Doctor used Rose's phone and called Martha's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Martha, it's the Doctor."

"Hello you, what's up?"

"Listen Martha, where are you? Rose is having the baby and we need you here." The Doctor heard Martha gasp at the other end.

"Oh my goodness! Umm yes, yes of course. I've just got home so come straight here."

"Okay thank-you. See you in a second" and he hung up the phone and he set the TARDIS flight path to Martha's house.

The TARDIS must have sensed what was going on as she made the landing as settled as possible. Martha was waiting outside her house with a bag of medical kit, as the TARDIS materialised in front of her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" were Martha's first words to the Doctor as they shared a hug and he let her in.

"I'm fine, Rose is in the Med Bay, we'd better hurry or I'm going to get a right telling off."

Martha giggled at this, but the two of them hurried off quickly.

Rose gave a happy sigh as she saw Martha enter the Med Bay, with the Doctor hot on her heels.

"Hello Rose, how are you doing?" Martha put the bag down and gave her a hug.

"Better knowing that you're around" Rose said with a smile "These pains are definitely getting worse, though."

"When did they start?" Martha asked as she put on some surgical gloves.

"This morning, but I didn't think much of it at the time. Is that bad?"

Martha gave her a reassuring smile "No, it's not bad, don't worry. Do you mind if I check you over?"  
"Go for it" Rose said to her.

As Martha began to do all the necessary checks, the Doctor coughed and came a bit closer "Uh girls, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Not at the moment thanks Doctor, although actually you could move the TARDIS off my driveway, its going to look a bit odd to passers-by and to my neighbours" Martha told him.

"Fair enough" the Doctor said "You going to be okay, Rose?"

"I'll be fine; you go and do what Martha says."

"Yes dear" he said not sounding at all bothered that she was ordering him about, and he left the two of them to it.

"Have you contacted your family?" Martha asked as she sat down on the end of Rose's bed.

Rose shook her head "No, I'd prefer not to right now, my mum will only shout about wanting to be here. We'll go and visit her when I've had the baby..."

Ten hours later Rose was in the last stages of her labour, she was already exhausted and the Doctor's hand was aching in pain from where Rose had been squeezing it so tight.

"Okay this is it Rose, on your next contraction start pushing for me, alright?"

Rose nodded and glanced at the Doctor "You're not going to leave me are you?"

"Of course not" he looked at her with all the love in the world "I promise, I'm not going anywhere!"

Rose screamed in pain as she began pushing.

"Come on Rose, that's excellent!" Martha said encouragingly.

"God I hate you, Doctor! Making me go through all this. Don't ever come near me again" Rose said whilst her teeth were gritted together through the pain.

Martha gave a slight smile, and looked at the Doctor calmly "Don't worry Doctor, she doesn't mean it."

"I know" the Doctor said to Martha, returning her smile.

"Hey I am still here you know!" Rose said, irritated, but the annoyance disintegrated as she began pushing again.

"That's it Rose just one more push and it's done" Martha told her.

"Come on Rose, darling, you're doing so well!" the Doctor kissed the top of her head as he continued to hold her hand.

Rose gave one more final big push and Martha gave a cry of happiness "Well done Rose! Awww she is beautiful!"

They all heard the baby give its first cry while the Doctor and Rose looked at Martha stunned.

"She?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah, it's a gorgeous baby girl" Martha said proudly and began cleaning up the baby.

"Oh Rose!" the Doctor said joyously as he kissed her briefly and hugged her to him "Thank you, I am so proud of you!"

"I love you" Rose said happily to him.

"Love you too" the Doctor replied, beaming.

Martha came over holding the baby wrapped in a white blanket, "Here she is, congratulations" she said as she handed the baby to Rose.

"Oooh hello sweetie" Rose cooed to the baby, full tears in her eyes "You are gorgeous aren't you eh."

The Doctor and Martha looked on happily, Martha gave the Doctor a hug and he grinned at her "Thank you Martha Jones, you don't know how grateful I am."

Martha gleamed "It was my pleasure, she's beautiful you two, you deserve her you really do."

"Thank you so much Martha" Rose gave Martha a hug with her free arm.

"I'll wait in the control room, give you guys some time alone" she said with a smile before disappearing from the room.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed next to Rose and gazed down at their new daughter. She had beautiful, bright brown eyes just like his own and had the smallest amount of blonde hair on her small head.

"She is beautiful. The most beautiful baby in the universe" he said as he stroked the baby's cheek with his index finger.

"She is isn't she" Rose said, not able to take the smile from her face "I just can't believe she is ours!"

"Me neither" the Doctor admitted before Rose handed their baby to him.

"Ohhh you are so tiny! Hello, sweetheart, I'm…I'm your daddy" he could not believe he was actually saying the very words he never thought he'd say again. Rose almost burst into tears and gazed lovingly at her husband and newborn daughter.

"Doctor, would you like to name her?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor looked up at Rose, very surprised "Really?"

Rose nodded simply; he beamed at her "Oh Rose, I would love nothing more."

They both looked down at their daughter; the two of them had been thinking about names for weeks but could never come to a firm decision.

"Selena" he said then looking at Rose for her reaction.

She looked curious "What does it mean?"

"Goddess of the moon" he told her gleefully.

Rose grinned "Sounds perfect."

They gazed down at their newborn baby daughter "She _is_ perfect" the Doctor said softly before giving Rose a light kiss on the lips.


End file.
